Serenity
by aya-chii16
Summary: all involved in stopping the Bal Masque disappeared, leaving Yuji behind. He lives now in peace, when Shana came back. Is Yuji willing to put his life in danger once again? What lies behind the silence of his life all this time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: where are you?

A young man, maybe in the age of 16, stood beside their door looking nowhere. He is good-looking and his spiked dark brown hair added to his appearance. He's been there for almost an hour, didn't move nor his lips uttered a word.

"Yuji."

The young man seemed to be awakened from his deep dream. He turned his head to see whose voice called him. He smiled slightly, "yes, mom?"

"You seemed bothered, is there any problem?"

His gave went up to the sky which turned crimson red a lot of times before, "nothing, nothing mom…"

His mother proceeded to the kitchen and began to wash the dishes. She speaks softly and calmly, yet can her voice can reach her son's hearing." Are you thinking of Shana?"

Smile began to fade away from Yuji's face. _Shana. Right, it is Shana I've been thinking of. She left and promised to come back, yet until today… her presence is still missing._

"After Wilhelmina took her Shana w/ her, we never heard any news of her. Is she coming back?"

_Is she really coming back?_

"She will mom… she promised. She will visit us, for sure. Maybe, she is busy on something. I know she will visit us… whatever may happen."

"I hope she will…."

Yuji proceeded to the front door. He grabbed his sweater and wore his shoes. "I have meeting with my friends today. I should go."

"Be careful then. Be sure you'll be here before midnight."

"I won't be late." He went outside. He walks through the snowy road. He passed the crowd, the busy stores and the children playing with the pure, white snow. Everything is lively. He reached the park, the meeting place. He sat on the cold bench. He watched more children with their parents, with playful hands and delicious looking goodies. "Christmas is really fun…" he murmured.

"Merry Christmas, Yuji,"she smiled.

He turned his head, "huh….merry Christmas too, kazumi." He turned his eyes around once more. "Where are the others?"

Kazumi's facial expression went disappointed. "Ike is in surprised vacation with his parents. Keizaku and Eita aren't home. and about Ogata, she can't leave her mom alone....."

"I see, "he sighed. "Well, I guessed it will be only us today. I don't want to waste your effort and time. Shall we?"

Kazumi's face lighten up, "sure!"

They played at the game arcade, listened songs, ate snacks on the road and shared a lot of stories. They ate their dinner in a cake shop.

**********************************

"I thought you forget it."

" Why should I? It is a promise. And, why you didn't bother to remind me?"

"We are on a battle, you are on the field as a flamehaze. I don't want your mind be bothered by your emotions."

"Whatever, I'll still remember it without your reminding me."

"I think we should go there fast, you don't want to disappoint him right?"

"How come you learned about these things,Alastor?"

"Because I still need to learn to guide you, my flamehaze."

"Shut-up. you sounded like marcosias...."

*********************************

"I wonder if Shana is here….."

"…. You're telling something?" Kazumi asked.

"Ah… nothing, nothing!" he replied while shooking his head.

"Yuji, maybe we can take picture before we go home?"

"Huh…ok, sure."

They went to photo booth before Yuji dropped Kazumi home.

"Thank you so much for a very pleasant day I had with you."

"Ah…I enjoyed it too. Thanks too." Yuji replied.

Kazumi bowed as a farewell and went inside her home. She took a last glimpse of Yuji standing on the gate, waving. She closed the door and took a look at their picture. She blushed.

Yuji walks toward the way back home. But he felt something suddenly, _this feeling… I should call Sha….she isn't here. I should go there quickly!_

He ran towards where he felt the killing intent. He reached the border of the Misaki City.

He saw a man, wearing an americana. He stood there, his eyes wondering through the city.

_A Tomogara? I should end him here before he enter Misaki._

He took out the bookmark. The sword. The piece of paper transformed into a big sword. He caught the attention of the Tomogara.

"A mystes? So you came to offer yourself,huh?" He laughed.

"Who are you? What do you need here?" Yuji asked the Tomogara, standing it front of it bravely.

"So you're asking me... I am named as Courtrier of Elegancy, Thommy White. I'm just wandering here, looking for food." He smiled. " but i found something more than food."

Few seconds of silence followed, then the Tomogara spoke once again. "You know it's you I'm pointing out. Why don't you just give up yourself?"

"I won't....." Then Yuji reached for something inside him. Something he hasn't use for a long time, something needed right now. A bookmark went out of his chest. It was no ordinary bookmark, the bookmark transformed into a big sword.

"I didn't know someone like you have a weapon like that. But challenging me to a fight, you made you're last few minutes more difficult. if you just surrender yourself...."

Yuji charged forward, he felt the heaviness of his own weapon. _It's been a long time since I summoned this sword._

he tried to slash opponent, but it leaped above him. The tomogara positioned his fist. Yuji immediately predict the attack.

Yuji dodged the attack,but t cost him a lot of effort. the sword is a little bit heavy. _How long should I get used to this?_

The Tomogara continiously attacks, making Yuji having difficulties to land an counter attack" Is that the best you can do?"

Yuji is losing energy,_I must think fast_. Then suddenly, he felt the pain of something that set him flying. He landed on the ground roughly. Before he help himself to stand, the Tomogara hold him to his neck and lift him up from the ground. He felt his remaining energy drowned so easily. He can't breath, he struggled but his little movements can't stumble his opponent. Eerything is getting blurred.

"I'm sorry, mystes. But I think this is the time you should go."

He can't keep his eyes open wide. He is getting sleepy. The sleep of death is waiting. _Mom....I'm sorry, I may not arrived home.... Shana, will I ever see her again? My friends,......_

"Sha…Shana…where are you?" he is too tired to keep his eyes open. Everything is turning around, blurred. He was about to close his eyes, he saw a glimpse of a flaming katana…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Continued destiny

"Sha…Shana….where are you?"

He saw a glimpse of a flaming katana that cut the rinne's arm. He fell on the ground. With his energy drained, he can't stand anymore. He tried to open his eyes even just for a moment. He saw the back of a lady with a long red hair. He smiled," I'm glad you're back…"

Shana looks at unconscious Yuji. Her fiery eyes turned to the Tomogara. She stands between the two rinne, with her sword in position.

"How dare you to touch Yuji!" she said fiercely.

"Ah…A Flamehaze?"the Tomogara chuckled. "Perhaps, you are the famous Red hair, fiery eyed hunter."

"He is a new one," Alastor said.

" A new one? At least he knows us." Shana focus to the opponent. "You're a new one, right? The amount of power of existence within you is low, telling me you haven't eaten yet. Who are you?"

" I'm Thomas White. Very well, it's true I haven't eaten yet, That's why I'm here. But I found something that can give much more to me." He looked once more to the unconcious mystes. " But a Flamehaze butt in."

"You weak…." Shana run towards the Tomogara and slash him. But the Tomogara dodged it. She waved her katana diagonally that made a line of flame towards the opponent.

He dodged it once again but now he flew towards the Flamehaze. He landed in front of Shana, and Shana took one jump backward. He began to attack in a style of a boxer, punching but it didn't land a single blow. Shana continiuosly dodging it, finding a chance to strike.

As the Tomogara made a wide range blow, shana made a turn under. She stab the Tomogara deep within, much to Tomogara's surprise. The wind blew, with The Tomogara with it. It faded away…

Shana hid her katana under her black coat and returned to her human form. She run beside Yuji and kneel. "I'm sorry, I'm late…" she murmured.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He is just unconscious," Alastor said.

She smiled. She stand-up and her gaze wandered on Misaki City. "It's been a long time since we've been here. I missed this placed and everything."

"Even I," Alastor replied.

*******************************

Yuji gained once again his consciousness. He looks at himself. "I'm still alive?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He looked up. He saw a lady in sleeveless, zippered black blouse which fits on her slender body. Her mini short exposes her flawless legs and she wears a pair of high-cut shoes. She has an angelic face but aggressive and her long, black hair flows freely with the blow of the wind. She looks cool and beautiful. He then notices a strange necklace……

"Shana!?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"You totally changed…." You become more beautiful and matured, he want to add but can't say it. Am I to much attracted? "You really changed…"

"Nothing changed" she said." You're the one who changed. When did you decide to change your hairstyle?"

"Ah….so you notice it" he smiled.

"Well, you look more even better."

I look better? Shana did compliment me. "So you saved me."

Shana sat beside Yuji."It is my responsibility to save you mystes." Then she continued," but I did it because I'm Shana and you are Yuji"

Yuji felt overwhelmed. He takes out something out of his jacket. "Here," he handed Shana melon bread. "I bought it when we Kazumi ate at the cake shop. I was hoping you'll come this Christmas and you did."

Him and Kazumi? Never mind, I don't want to ruin this moment, Shana thought. She just cut the half of melon bread and gives the half to Yuji.

"But Shana, this is for y…..

"This is really delicious! I haven't eaten this since I left. Thanks!" she smiled at Yuji.

Yuji felt so happy inside. This is the first time that Shana shared him melon bread.

The bell rang. Its sound was heard all over the Misaki City.

"It's already Christmas! Merry Christmas, Shana!'

"Huh….Merry Christmas…" Shana said softly.

At that very moment, colorful fireworks lit-up the sky. They were both silent for few minutes as they watch the fireworks display. Shana rested her head on Yuji's broad shoulders. "I miss you…"

"I did miss you too, Shana." Yuji put his one arm around Shana.

They look at each other for few seconds and look-up once again to the sky decorated by fireworks…..


	3. Chapter 3

I nearly forgot to tell you this; I don't own the wonderful characters of Shakugan No Shana

**Chapter 3: That Christmas**

"What a wonderful Christmas. Isn't it, Hecate?"

A young girl dressed in white, priestess outfit stood silently in front of the big window. "Why do you wear sunglasses while watching the fireworks?" she spoke coldly. "You look stupid," she added.

Sydonay smiled slightly. "Do I?" he chuckled a bit.

The girl didn't answer no more, for her eyes are on the colorful fireworks acting as if she didn't here anything. Sydonay just looked once more at the night sky, invaded by the fireworks.

"What are you planning now?" he asked, putting his attention to the woman sitting on the soft-cushioned chair.

"I'm not planning." Replied by the woman, as her forehead's eye patch was revealed by the flashing lights of fireworks. "It is all _planned_."

"Very well, Bel Peol…..I'm tired of hiding in silence.

***************************

"Ouch! What is that for?" Yuji painfully asked while holding his elbowed stomach.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled.

"Maybe that's for embracing her?" Alastor paced in.

"Alas…..?!" before she finished it, a sneeze ended it.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Do you think I'm alright?"

Yuji wears off his sweater. "Here, have mine."

Shana grabbed it without worrying that Yuji is just wearing shirt in this freezing temperature or even saying thank you.

"I think we should better take a shelter for awhile." Alastor suggested.

"You can stay in our house…..oh! I nearly forgot! Mom is waiting! Come on Shana!" then Yuji grabbed Shana's hand and began to run.

"Oh…..uh….How rude you are!" Shana cried while being pulled.

"Sorry!" he replied and they ran faster.

Meanwhile, behind the trees, Kazumi witnessed everything. "Shana is back…" she murmured.

****************************

"He is a man now, he can handle himself." Kantaro said, trying to calm down his worried wife.

"But he promised to come back before midnight," Chigusa said, worried.

Kantaro joined his wife by the door."Don't worry…." He whispered.

The gate opened. Yuji sprang from the darkness outside. He greeted his parents, "Merry Christmas. I'm sorry, I'm late."

"Why it took you so long?" Chigusa asked, who was now relieved seeing her son.

"You made you're mom worried." Kantaro added.

"I'm really sorry, I……" Shana showed up from Yuji's back. "Ah…. That's why I'm late." His eyes were on Shana.

"Merry Christmas, Chigura-san, Kantaro-san." She bowed. "It's been a long time since."

Both Chigusa and Kantaro stared at her, trying to refresh their mind and search for the name within their brains.

"Can't you remember her? It's Shana-chan." Yuji told them.

"Shana-chan?!" Kantaro exclaimed in surprise.

"Shana! It's been a long time. We missed you so much." She looked at Shana from head to toe. "You really matured, you look more beautiful."

Shana blushed a bit." Uh…..thanks?"

"How about Wilhelmina-san? Is she with you?"

"She isn't with me. She is busy, as always." Shana replied.

"Well, why don't you join us tonight? Let us celebrate Christmas together and for your come back too." Kantaro invited.

"Well, ahmmm…..uh…" then Chigusa pulled her inside. Yuji and Kantaro followed.

They sat around the table, as if they are a family. Chigusa keeps asking Shana is she wants this and that, while Kantaro is interviewing her. They ate and laughed. Yuji watched this with a smile.

**********************************

Yuji found Shana in their roof. He then remembers all the trainings they have above this roof. In this roof, Shana discovered his Reiji Maigo, which brought this city into trouble….

"Yuji." She asked while staring at the starry sky of night.

"Yes?" Yuji responded.

"You're home didn't get higher." Then Shana looked to him with a smile, a smile that has a meaning. Not just a smile which he sees when Shana is getting advantage in a battle.

"What you're staring at?" Shana asked, smile disappeared due to curiousness.

"Ah….nothing." Yuji answered dryly. _If you didn't stared at her so much, her smile last longer for a while. Stupid._

"What happened all those times we weren't here?" Alastor asked.

Yuji sat beside Shana. "Nothing unusual happened….And it bothers me."

"Nothing?" Shana said in surprised. "It's impossible."

"But it did happen. It's quite doubtful." Alastor said with his broad, deep voice once again, which Yuji didn't heard for a long time.

"What about the Tomogara I met…I mean, we met earlier?" Yuji asked.

"It seems there's nothing about him." Shana stated. "He is just unfortunate creature who wandered here."

"Bal Masque sure has something." Alastor went back to the topic. "They're preparing for something once again."

"Probably more dangerous, something bigger. This peace…. This silence is hiding something more bigger, and can be more threat to all of us."

"You mean, I've been dreaming all this time?" Yuji asked but it made Shana to be confused. It made him to clear his statement once again. "I mean, this life I'm living in peace for few years is just a dream?"

"Absolutely," Alastor approved.

"I know they aren't satisfied what happened that Christmas." Shana said while deep in thought.

_That Christmas_…..Yuji remembered once again the last time Shana and him met before she disappeared. _That Christmas_…..

What really happened that Christmas?

_(Note:"that Christmas" is the last episode of Shakugan No Shana season 2. I don't even clearly know what really happened, so I'm not going to tackle that matter anymore... I don't want to change that part or invent my own conclusion, as a part of real Shakugan No Shana season 2 series. )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Back to School

A fresh new morning for Shana and Yuji, who are walking _together_ on their way to school. Holidays are now over, and the class will resume this day.

As usual, few years ago, it's either Yuji is walking by Shana's side or behind her. As usual in school days, they are classified as students, wearing their school's uniform.

Today, Yuji is walking behind Shana, who is eating Melon bread as usual. _Shana looks cute in her uniform, cuter than before_. Yuji thought dreamingly, reminiscing their school days few years back.

"You never change, huh? Still eating melon bread on the way." Yuji told Shana, jiggling a bit. "You may get stomachache if you eat too much."

"When did I get stomachache because of Melon Bread?" she asked, assuring Yuji's statement is far from possibility. "Even I haven't eaten this long time ago, that doesn't mean I'm not used to this." Then she takes another bite.

Yuji smiled. He knows that of course. He just misses their simple chats every morning, when going to school.

They continued walking, while Yuji keeps on commenting Shana just to keep their morning conversation alive. They soon reached the school gate. As they get nearer, more and more are staring at Shana. Yuji got a little irritated and thought Shana may have notice too those glaring eyes at her. But she didn't say anything, just walk through the gate.

As usual, to Yuji, there is Kazumi. Kazumi who greets him everyday with a smile and walk with him until they got on their classroom. But Kazumi seems different today, she is still smiling yet it is pale.

"Ohayoo, Sakai-kun," she greeted. Seeing Shana made her add her words, "Good morning too, Hirai-chan."

_Hirai?!_ Everyone exclaimed in low voice, yet they chorused making it loud. _Is that really Hirai-san? What is she doing here? Look, look, she is wearing our uniform…that means she is student here once again. She really has changed….._

Shana just look at Kazumi with her famous (until now), evil glare. "So it's you Kazumi." She said with her stoic voice. "It seems nothing happened between you and Yuji," she murmured as she passed through Kazumi.

_If only it is true…_Kazumi thought.

***************************

"Shana-chan?!" Eita, Keizaku, Ogata and Ike chorused. Seeing Shana once again, they are a little bit in shock.

"Where have you been?"

"What happened to you?"

"When you came here?"

"Why you leave Misaki City?"

They continuously asked, excited for the answer. But Shana just looked at them, giving no reply.

"She become more stoic…."Keizaku murmured to Eita, and Eita nodded.

Yuji interrupted, "Ah…eh…It seems she is not in the mood. She may not answer your questions." He stands between them and Shana, as if he is a defender or a lawyer. But even he, thought too, _Why Shana isn't answering those questions?_

Just at that time, their Teacher entered the scene. He welcomes his students once again. Standing in front enables him to see all of his students. But he noticed one student among them. She isn't part of his class this school year but he knows she had been long time ago. He tries to recognize her…..

"Hirai?!" He exclaimed, making his class surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Shana smiled naughtily, "Is that the way you greet your long, lost beloved student?"

The teacher wants to object, yet Shana's evil glare intimidated him. He rather chose to faint.

*****************************

"Whahahahahaha….Shana still have the _thing_ within her. She can't still be beaten even by the teachers!" Keizaku commented, laughing, while the gang eats together once again that lunch break.

Everyone is eating their Bentos, except for Shana who is a crazy fanatic of Melon Bread. They eat together like before, enjoying the meal with their own stories to tell.

Shana notices that Yuji is eating Onigiris that can be bought in convenient stores. _Did Kazumi stop making him Bento?_

*******************************

That afternoon, after classes, They went together on their lockers to change their shoes. As Shana opened her locker, a sudden flow of letters greeted her.

"Wow Shana! What occasion we have today that made you get that amount of letters?" Eita asked.

Ogata began opening the letters which are attractive.

"Ahmmm….Do you think, Shana must be the one to read those?" Kazumi asked politely.

Ogata continued to read, as if she hasn't heard Kazumi. "Look at these, most of these are Letters of Admiration! And these, I'm sure this is a handwriting of a guy. This too and this…" and continued to point more.

Yuji picked some and indeed they are letters of admiration, or _Love Letters_ for short.

But Shana just picked one out of hundreds of it. An envelope from deep within the bunch of letters, one which is plain and doesn't look like special.

All of them are busy reading it, including Kazumi who just reminded Ogata a little while ago. But except for Yuji, who noticed Shana picking up the small envelope.

Shana opened it.

_**I've seen a flower this morning,**_

_**One who shines above the rest**_

_**I observed it for the whole day**_

_**Yet its petals, magically, didn't fade away**_

Yuji took a look at the letter too. Even he, felt the power flowing from it.

******************************

"We'll meet soon…."

******************************

Shana and Yuji found themselves on the roof that night. They are discussing about the letter which Shana read this afternoon.

"Is that the reason why you read it?" Yuji asked.

"Yes, of course. I felt that strange feeling, same with the letter, since this morning. "Shana replied.

"I felt the same way, as you do." Alastor said. "I'm sure it's from someone like us."

"I see…."Yuji said softly.

"And, why should I read the other letters? It's just a waste of time." Shana said, lazily.

Yuji was relieved. Why I'm feeling this way?

"But why I haven't felt it?" Yuji asked, worried. _I must have felt it, like before._

"You're senses is getting weak, mystes." Alastor told him.

"We must start the training once again." Shana stated. "I can't have you in a battle in that condition."

He smiled and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well guys, here is the chapter five. I get this far after just one week? So, I'm not going to update this everyday like I usually do. I'm quite busy too and pressured making chapters everyday. And please, hope you mind to leave a review. Feel free to criticize too. Thanks._

**Chapter 6**: The new teacher.

Another bunch of letters Shana met that morning. This became a part of her daily school life.

"Wow Shana. These people are crazy in love with you." Ike commented.

But like before, Shana doesn't mind reading it. She just picks one out of it. Just the letter of plain envelope which has haikus written on it.

"That letter again? Why don't you just pick this one or this…" Ogata pointed more. "It seems they came from wealthy beings."

Shana doesn't care about those words that ring everyday in her ears. She just read that single letter daily, without fail.

"Why you keep on reading that Shana?" Yuji asked in small voice, keeping the question from other hearings.

"This might lead us to the suspect." Shana answered. "He is pretty good. We can't tell from whom are these coming from."

The bell rang. This only means, classes starts. Everyone took their seats. They waited for they teacher. But instead of their teacher, an old man in glasses entered the room.

Everyone stood and greeted as a respect but except for Shana. "Good Morning, Principal."

He signed the students to sit. He looks around the classroom, and felt the evil glare at him. He tried to avoid it, yet it makes his hair stand. He began to speak calmly, "Well class, your teacher, I mean your former teacher, retired yesterday."

Rumors spread quickly across the classroom. They began murmuring at each other, except for Shana who doesn't care about their old teacher.

"So I decided to assign a new teacher for this class. Someone who can't just be _under estimated._" He took a stress on the last word. Then he looked at the door. "You may please come in."

The door opened. All the attentions are on the man walk through the door. He is a man in early 20's with blue eyes, and blue hair that extends to his neck. He stood tall and smile lit up upon his face. "I am Friagne Hunter. It's a privilege to be your teacher." Then he bowed.

"Fuzetsu!"

And the school was enveloped by round, red spell that make the whole atmosphere red. Time stopped moving, everyone in the school looks lifeless, but holding still on their positions.

Shana transformed, making her hair and eyes flaming red. She took out his Nietono No Shana out of her black coat. She approached and points her katana towards the standing still Mr. Friagne, who still has the smile retained on his face when the time stopped.

"What's going on?" Kazumi asked, with Eita and Keizaku moving freely inside this spell.

"He is a Tomogara who once tried to get the Reiji Maigo from me," Yuji answered.

"But he isn't alive inside this spell," commented by Keizaku.

"Very true," Eita approved.

"This happened before. Pulling the old tricks once again?" Shana said.

"I remember, it is Konoe before." Kazumi said, remembering the old rivalry.

"But they will not used this once again if you already know it," Alastor said, with everybody listening.

"Right." But how can this happen? He already died before. Shana is the one who finished him. Right Shana?" Yuji is pretty troubled.

"Yes, I know." Shana said in deep thought.

"Maybe he is just a reincarnation." Eita suggested. Everyone looked at him coldly. "Alright, alright. I'm just…..joking?"

Yuji then remembered the letters Shana has been receiving. "Do you think Friagne is the one who sent the letters?"

Shana looked at him. "There is a great possibility. But how come I didn't felt anything from him?"

"He looks like just a plain human now." Alastor said. "This case can't be solved by guessing game. We can do nothing without evidence. Only we can do is watch and observe, for now."

"Just what we have about Konoe?" Shana's voice went high. She remembers all the trouble happened when Konoe came in their lives.

"Alastor is right Shana. It is the best we can do." Yuji said to Shana, trying to clam her. "Please be patient."

Shana just looked at him and to everybody else. She dispelled the Fuzetsu.

"Hope you can go well with him." The principal said before he leaved the room.

************************

"I thought we are going to move now?" Sydonay asked?

"I did say it, but we are still not needed in the scene." Bel Peol said, with her naughty tone of speaking.

"I hope, Hecate could wait this long. I just want her to be happy." Sydonay said, while looking at the meditating Hecate.

***********************

The whole gang walked home together. It seems, only Ogata and Ike doesn't know what life the rest is living. So the others just chose to keep their mouth shut about the incident this morning. Everyone just acted normal. As they reach the crossing, Keizaku, Ike, Eita and Ogata parted ways from Shana's. Actually, Ogata's way home is different way from Keizaku and Eita, but Eita walks Ogata through home.

Yuji, Kazumi and Shana continued to the way home.

"Hey Shana. Do you know that Ogata and Eita are official in relationship?" Yuji asked.

"Don't tell me those. I don't care about it." Shana answered. _Are you telling me you want to start one? _Shana just told herself, thinking it would bring false meaning to Kazumi and Yuji if she blurted it out.

Yuji and Kazumi chuckled upon hearing Shana's answer. Shana got irritated.

"What's funny?" Shana asked and lands a close fist upon Yuji's head.

"Ow!"Yuji cried in pain.

************************

That night, Yuji started his training with Shana at their backyard. He went through it roughly, after of long years without this training. He can't dodged quick Shana's attacks quickly, making him hurt by practice stick Shana is using. _Did I just forget the basics or Shana got improved?_

"This is bad. Yuji is awful. He can't battle like these." Shana said depressingly, after the training.

"I think we should head back from the start."Alastor said.

"From the start? Oh……It will take us time. What about those trainings we had before. It will just be wasted?"

Yuji felt guilty being these weak. He must be strong like before, no stronger than before. But why it ended up like these?

"I'm sorry Shana……"Yuji said, in position of Indian sit.

Shana looked at pitiful Yuji. Neither she is angry nor pitying Yuji also. She just looks at Yuji. "I hate seeing you like that, it irritates me." She knelt in front of Yuji and put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry; we will get it done, together." She smiled.

Shana's words struck deep within him. It encouraged him to do more. He looked up at Shana and they both realized, they are too close at each other. They quickly withdrew their selves from each other's range. Yuji blushed and thought if Shana blushed too….

"Alright. Let's restart it once again. I can't afford to finish this training with these results." The energetic Yuji said.

"If you're going to fail once again, you will get a horrible punishment!" Shana exclaimed with her smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_here is the real chapter six. Sorry for publishing once again chapter five as chapter six. I'm really sorry. Thanks for pointing out that error. Hope you'll like this one. Please review._

* * *

**Chapter 6**: False Identity

"Turn to the corner Shana! You'll catch him up when you reached the intersection!" Yuji told Shana, shouting. They are now in a chase. They are not being chase, but they are chasing for someone.

As usual, Yuji and Shana walk through the road that will lead them to school. Yuji is commenting about Shana getting fat, because of too much Melon Bread. But a yelp for help interrupted their morning conversation.

"Help! He snatched my bag! He snatched my bag!" The old woman cried for help.

And that's why they are now running fast. Yuji kept pursuing the man with the bag, while Shana gonna ambush the man in the intersection. He knows Shana can do it, undoubted of her skills.

Yuji is just behind the man. He can now see the intersection in a distant. _Unfortunately, you can't escape from Shana…._

Meanwhile, Shana now sees the intersection. She is near, and she now feels the presence of the man nearing the intersection. "Stupid snatcher, getting me in warm-up early this morning. You'll pay for this."

"Don't be so cruel, Shana." Alastor reminded.

"I hope so." Shana answered with a naughty smile. But before she reached the intersection, another man showed up in the middle of it, when exactly the snatcher is now going to pass. Shana twitched, "Friagne? I mean…Sensei?"

Yuji is near to intersection but stopped, seeing his Sensei. "Friagne-sensei?"

Mr. Friagne stood still but got hold of the snatcher without moving any muscle except for his one arm. The snatcher already passed him yet he was able to pull him back. "Going somewhere, Mister?"

The snatcher tried to smack him but Friagne caught it by his palm. "Fighting back, huh? Well it's necessary when you are in a _battle_." Then he landed a straight-hand on the snatcher's neck. The snatcher lost consciousness and Friagne dropped him.

"Sensei?" Yuji approached.

Seeing Yuji approached the Teacher, Shana too walked towards them.

"Oh, good timing students. Would you please return this back to the old woman? Do it faster because you'll be late." He picked the bag from the snatcher's hand and reaches it to Yuji. "I might well arrived late, I'll drop him by to the Police Station. Please, don't tell the students what you have seen today. And, thank you."

Yuji accepted the bag. "Sure, sensei." Yuji turned his back and faces the way back to the place where they left the old woman, when Shana spoke.

"Perfect pretension, Friagne." Shana drew nearer Friagne. "Why don't you just reveal your true self?"

"What do you mean my dear student?" Friagne asked calmly, still has the smile on his face.

"Stop pretending." Shana becomes more intense in her words. "We know it's you, The Hunter."

Friagne looked straight to Shana. "Yes. I Am Friagne Hunter. But without the word 'the'."

"Quit fooling around!" Shana transformed without the Fuzetsu cast. "You can pretend you're not a Denizen under Fuzetsu, just like the humans. So it's better to face you when you are _human like_." She Took the Nietono No Shana out of her black coat. She pointed it to Friagne, whose smile fade away from his face but still calm. "Now show your powers to defend yourself, before I finish you off right here." She threatened.

"Shana? This isn't the right time for that." Yuji said, looking at all direction worrying that someone might see them.

But both seems didn't paid attention about what Yuji said. Friagne stood still, his face draws calmness even in this situation. "Do all you want, but attacking me would cause me to fight back. Still, I don't have powers like you do."

"Let's see if you can still hide it." Shana then waves his sword across Friagne but he just took one step backward, only means he dodged the attack. Shana then charged forward, aiming to stab Friagne's chest. He sidestepped, letting Shana passed him. He then took hold of Shana's wrist which holds the Katana. Shana was unable to move.

"I took hold one of your veins that is connected to your spinal column. It will make you paralyzed as long I hold it. I learned this in my Kendo Special Training during high school. Unable to move, I can attack you." Then he let go of Shana. "But still, you are my student."

Shana returned to her human form. She just turned around. "Com'on Yuji, let's go."

Yuji bowed in front of Friagne as a sorry and goodbye. Then he catches up with Shana.

**************************

The bell already rang but still the classroom is in chaos. Without the teacher, the whole class went wild.

"Why Shana and Yuji still isn't here? Even our new teacher, Friagne-sensei." Kazumi asked. _Did they fought with him or finished him off?_

"Maybe they just coincidentally went late at the same time?" Ike said. "Shana won't bully that new teacher if they aren't inside the classroom."

"Yes. I think so." Kazumi smiled.

Ike then remembers something. "Uhm, Kazumi. I just want to ask a question."

"Yes?" Kazumi responded.

"Did you already stop making Bentos for Yuji?" He asked.

Kazumi eyes turned to the floor. "Well, maybe yes. I know he has something for Shana. I can't push myself to him."

Ike felt sorry for asking her. "I'm sorry Kazumi."

"Don't worry." Kazumi smiled. "Actually, I felt relieved telling these to you. Thanks for being there for me."

Ike blushed.

**************************

He fell on his knees.

"Wait! Time out!" Yuji said, breathing deep and fast.

"Time out is not permitted in this training!" Shana demanded, beating the roof with the practice stick.

"Shana, you're overdoing it." Alastor said. "This is training, not a torturing session."

"What is your problem, Shana?" Yuji asked politely. "You can open it to me, I'm willing to listen."

"SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP! I don't have any problem!" Shana yelled, crossing her arms.

"I guess, it is because of Friagne." Alastor said.

Shana said nothing.

"I guess Alastor is right. Why you just left him?" Yuji asked.

"What you want me to do? Pursue to show his powers 'til he dies?" Shana said, a little bit annoyed.

"So you are now accepting the theory that he isn't the Denizen we met before."

"No. We can't be sure. Having the same name and image, we can't close this case that fast." Alastor replied.

"Right. We must observe and watch for now." Shana said, her eyes are on the starry night.

Yuji too stared at the starry sky. _Watching the stars with Shana_. He starred at the sky, simply moving nearer and nearer to Shana little by little. _Closer….._He thought excitedly. _Closer…._

Then the practice stick beat his head. "Ow!"

"Who told you that you cam relax now? Training isn't over! The enemy might have killed you by now. Stand or I'll heat you once more!"

Yuji stood up quickly without hesitation. Then at the corner of his eye, he saw the stick coming. He dodged it efficiently.

"You're getting better. You picked up the lesson fast." Shana said, smiling with her aggressive eyes.

Yuji just smiled, dodging every attack Shana is delivering. Beyond Shana's sense of knowing, he trained himself more, even training is over and every free time he have. _Because I want to fight with you…._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Butterfly

"Hecate, why you're standing there? Suppose you are now meditating?" Sydonay asked who is by the door of a room where Hecate is now standing. "Do you want something?"

"School….." She said softly.

"Huh?"

"I want school…."

"You want to get the school?"

"Just like Konoe Fumina…."

Sydonay became silent for few minutes, trying to understand clearly what Hecate just had said. He then realized what Hecate wants. "You want to become a student?"

"Yes…." Her soft voice said.

"Shall we make you another vessel?"

"No."

"But, how?"

"I want to do it by myself."

Sydonay become silent once again. Not because he can't understand it, but because the risk of Hecate's wish. "I see…." He said then he leaved the room. He is going to tell this to Bel Peol.

***********************

"Hirai-san, where are your notes and books?"

"You asking me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Only idiots are instructing me to use those."

"So I'm idiot?"

"What do you think?"

"Probably no."

"Idiot."

This is a part of the class' discussion of Mr. Friagne. But no more else. No more pointing-out errors, correcting the lessons and faints. Shana just sits there silently; she only spoke harshly to Mr. Friagne when she is being asked. And no more else.

"This will become a school history. Only Mr. Friagne was treated by Shana like this." Once they commented.

Shana didn't care to answer those questions. Thanks to Melon Bread, there is no need for Shana to be outrageous.

"Shana, do you really see no errors to Friagne-sensei's discussion?" Yuji asked.

Before Shana spoke, an uppercut hit Yuji. "Didn't I tell you that you must not disturb me when I'm eating Melon Bread!!!"

No one ever dared to ask Shana once again.

*************************

"Are we going to grant her wish?" Sydonay asked Bel Peol.

_By herself, huh?_ She lay comforted on the soft-cushioned chair. "You want her to be happy right?"

"Yes, of course." Then he smiled.

"Then let her do what she wants."

"What? You are letting her? But the risk is too high. You know the red flamehaze is dwelling there." Sydonay said, but his coolness still remains even he is worried.

"So?" She smiled naughtily. "Remember the vessel? That is a proof that they won't lay a hand on her that fast." She chuckled a bit. "Her human-hearted mystes is going to do that again."

**************************

Letter just won't stop flooding Shana's day. But the mysterious letters disappeared after Mr. Friagne's arrival.

"Maybe it is really Friagne."Shana said.

"But why he would stop sending it?" Yuji asked.

"Because we caught him." Shana replied. "Maybe he got scared when we confronted him a week ago."

But in Yuji's thought, it is a shallow reason. _It is not enough for him to stop sending. Why would an opponent blow his cover?_ One day, Yuji's thoughts were proven to be correct.

_**The flower mistakenly accused the bee**_

_**For always watching her everyday**_

_**But she never notice who really does it**_

_**The butterfly just watches her silently**_

"That's weird." Ogata said, after reading the letter secretly behind Shana.

Yuji took a look too. "Is it the letter again, Shana?"

Shana nodded. "He sent me once again."

Yuji borrowed the letter and read it. He is right. "The bee is Mr. Frigate-sensei, and you are the flower who falsely accused him. And the butterfly…. Must be the suspect."

"You're right."

"What's the business up there?" Keizaku asked.

"It's the plain, poor little letter Shana is always reading." Ogata asked.

"So she received it once again…" Kazumi said.

"Yes, and he won't reveal himself." Yuji said.

"That's quite common for those who don't have the guts." Eita told them.

Everyone looked at him coldly. "Uhmm…. Maybe I'm just…joking?"

"It's no big deal." Shana just said.

"No big deal, huh? Why you keep on reading it?" Ogata asked smiling, with an eye brow raised. "Maybe your heart is beating fast when reading his letters?"

_Maybe your heart is beating fast when reading his letters._ Those words keep on echoing inside Yuji's ears. He knows that Shana needs to do this to find-out the suspect, but he can't refrain himself from… jealousy?

"Yuji?!"

Yuji thoughts traveled back to reality. "Huh? What? Did I miss anything?" he asked continuously.

"Idiot! The bell rang already, let's go home." Shana said with annoyance. "They are waiting."

He looked to the door and saw them, waiting. "Oh, sorry. I'll just pack my things up."

***************************

"See you tomorrow. Ja!" Kazumi bade goodbye.

"Kazumi."Ike called up, running, trying to catch up with Kazumi.

"Ike?"

"May I walk you home?" Ike asked politely.

"Sure, why not." She answered and continues walking with Ike.

***************************

_It seems they are getting better and better. Nice work, Ike._ Yuji thought. He and Shana are walking towards his home. _How about Shana and I, are we getting better?_

"Uhm...Shana…"

"….He is really good."Shana interrupted Yuji's sentence. She is now deep in thought, not noticing that Yuji is saying something. "How come we can't feel his presence?"

"Maybe he is using unrestricted spell." Alastor said.

"But what kind of spell? I haven't heard any spell that hides your presence from us." Shana is thinking serious.

Yuji is now out of place. He can't think what proper word he must say, that can help Shana's troubled mind.

"Maybe he made his own spell."Yuji said, asking himself why he said such a thing.

"Could it be, Alastor?" Shana asked, seems Yuji's idea interested her.

"Making a spell…. Yes, it may. But it will cost him much power. Such people like them of course, are powerful." Alastor answered.

"Means we are facing a great opponent." Yuji asked who felt a little bit happy because of a theory which gave Shana and Alastor an idea.

"Maybe, but we can't be sure."Shana said.

"We must finish this as fast as we can." Alastor said.

"Why we are in such a situation?" Shana exclaimed. "I hope Wilhelmina is here to help us."

"Even Margery-san isn't here." Yuji sighed.

************************

"Shana-chan, I'm glad you came." Chigusa merrily greeted Shana.

"Of course, I will come for you, Chigusa-san." Shana replied politely.

"Yuji, go and fix the kitchen. We want our special guest be satisfied." She ordered Yuji, chuckling softly.

"I'll help him, Chigusa-san." Shana volunteered.

"Sure, if you insist." She smiled.

Shana followed Yuji to the kitchen. Yuji began putting the plates on the table, just three plates for three of them.

"Can you work any faster?" Shana asked.

"If you help me, it will be done faster." He replied.

"Why should I help you?"Shana aggressively asked.

"Because you volunteered to help."

"Idiot!" She yelled.

Chigusa just watched the two in the Kitchen.

"Hey, get this! You won't be able to eat without the spoons!"

"Yes, yes.."

"Where is the water?! Can you livewithout the water?"

"Yes, I'm preparing it…."

"The glasses! Hey, don't be so reckless, you might break all of that!"

"I'm trying!"

"Teenagers….."Chigusa murmured to herself.

_Whew! This chapter is quite difficult. I found it difficult to put all my ideas together and keep the story progressing. This may not be that great but hope you find it good. Review it pls… Thanks!_

_It is already finished since I published the last one. I hesitated publishing this because I'm not satisfied with it. But what I can do? I can't make it any better with this busy mind of mine. If I'm not gonna publish this, I can't follow up the new ideas I have on my head(sigh)……._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for some crazy stuffs added in this chapter. I just don't know what to add in the conversations. And, I'm trying to recover myself from the horrible test I went today (July 31, 2009)…._

**Chapter 8: COMEBACKS**

"Go back to your seats now," Mr. Friagne ordered, as the bell rang. "Class is going to start."

The obedient students do as what their Mr. Friagne requested, took their seats silently.

"Before we proceed to our lessons, I just want to introduce to you a new student."

"Another new student? Lots of newbie are coming here, and exactly right here in our classroom." Ogata murmured, with the whole gang attention to her (except for Shana who just sits there with her arms crossed.) "Isn't it weird?"

"Yeah, it's weird but maybe it's just coincidence." Ike responded.

"I thought geniuses don't believe in coincidence," Keizaku mumbled.

Kazumi giggled, everyone smiled.

"Hey, I'm not a genius." Ike reacted.

They giggled more. Just at that moment, she spoke.

"I'm Hecate." She said, softly, as usual.

They were surprised, not the whole class but the group of people who usually move under the spell of crimson world. Hecate looked at Aggressive face of Shana, then to the innocent looks of Kazumi and turned to surprised Yuji.

"Hey, why don't you look at us?" Keizaku yelled, with Eita nodding his head.

"Uhm…Please show respect…" Ike simply murmured.

"Shut-up coincidence genius." He replied sarcastically.

Hecate put her eyes upon the two complaining, pitiful students. "Why should I look at extras in this fiction?" Calmly, she said.

Keizaku gritted his teeth.

"Uhm…Keizaku, I guess, she is right." Eita said, hesitating.

Keizaku looked at him coldly.

"Uhm…maybe, I'm just….joking?" Eita withdraw to his seat.

"Shana, aren't you going to cast a Fuzetsu?" Yuji asked.

"Idiot. Aren't you tired of casting Fuzetsu during class? We've been doing it since season one. Shall we continue it until in this fiction? Friagne's arrival is enough for this fiction." She replied, with her usual tone of speaking with Yuji.

Before the commotions grow more intense, Mr. Friagne took an action.

"Silence, please, my dear students. Let the new student take her seat." Then he gestured at Hecate, pointing her seat at the back.

She looked coldly at smiling Friagne. "Don't you remember that I refused to seat at the back in season two?"

"Sorry, but I'm already dead at that time." Mr. Friagne replied.

"Then why you are still here?" She said coldly.

"I don't know what crazy ideas are now running in this fiction's author." He said, still smiling.

"But should we act the way we should be in this fiction?"Hecate asked.

"Yeah, right. I might get fired here." Then his eyes turned to the class again. "You may now choose where you want to seat, Hecate-san."

Hecate proceeded to Kazumi's seat, which is beside Yuji. "I want to seat here."

"Uhmm….Ano…." Kazumi mumbled, hesitating what to say.

Shana stood up. "Hey yoga freak, Kazumi will stay where she sits."

Hecate looked at Shana. "Then let me take your seat."

"Why should I? Are you challenging me?" Shana said, with her fiery eyes.

Hecate walked and stood in front of Shana. The looked intently at each other's eyes. "Don't worry; I'm not here for a battle. But I will, if needed…."

Shana closed her hand tightly.

"Uhm… If you want near Sakai-kun, you may take my sit." Eita offered. "It is not exactly beside Yuji, but at least you may get behind Yuji."

"Eita?! What are you doing?" Keizaku asked him in low voice.

"But, we don't want to have another Fuzetsu, right?" He replied_. And besides…._ He looked at the back and saw Ogata beside the vacant chair. Ogata smiled back at him.

"Good then. Hecate-san, you may now take the sit of Eita." Friagne announced.

Hecate walked passed by Shana. She sat on her seat, as Eita excitedly proceeded beside Ogata.

*****************************

"Your actions this morning seem weird, huh?" Ogata asked, and then took a chopstick of her Bento.

"Right, it seems that you have known Hecate before she came here." Ike added. "She wants to sit beside Yuji too. Did you meet each other earlier, Yuji-kun?"

Shana paused her melon bread eating while Kazumi looked at Yuji. Yuji noticed them.

"Me? No, no… I haven't…known her, right Shana?" Yuji smiled at Shana.

"Idiot. Why are you asking me about your own life?" Shana then continued eating.

"Wow Yuji. You already catch Hecate's heart at first sight?" Ogata commented.

"Maybe, that's not…..like that."Yuji said, knowing it isn't true. _Hecate is a crimson lord, a crimson lord who wants to get the Reiji Maigo, that will cause me to die._

*******************************

They bade goodbye at each other at the intersection. As usual, Ogata walks home with Eita, Kazumi with Ike and Keizaku who either walks with Eita and Ogata or walks straight home by himself. And Yuji, who is always with Shana through their journey to home.

"Yoshida-san, are you available at weekends?"

"It depends. Why did you as, Hayato-kun?"

Ike blushed; he's trying to control himself. He is just still in the climax, yet he wants to explode at this moment. "Uhm…. I just want to ask you….."

"Hmmm?"

Ike stopped walking, making Kazumi ahead of him few feet away. She noticed it, so she stopped and looked back. "Hayato-kun?"

Ike, who is still out of control, took an immediate action. He quickly bowed, with an immediate following question. "Would you go out with me on Saturday?!" He busted-out, letting all of his emotions out of him. He thought it was rude, asking her in high pitch of voice. But even thought, he felt a relief.

Silence followed. Kazumi stood still, while Ike remained bowed. Ike became worried, thinking what he had done wrong. He become more nervous and ashamed, he thought what a shameful thing he had done. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ He kept shouting in his mind.

"Hayato-kun." She said, softly.

Ike doesn't know what response he's going to give, remained bowed.

"You may stand now." Kazumi said.

Ike lifted up his head slowly, afraid of what impression he's going to see. But instead, he found Kazumi's face, smiling at him. "It's ok if you don't want too; it's not really that importa…."

"…its fine, Hayato-kun."

"Nani?"

"Where are we going to meet?" Kazumi smiled light-up more brightly.

Ike flushed red. A smile drew on his face.

Shana paused. She felt a familiar presence. A presence that she hasn't felt for a long time.

"Shana-Chan?" Yuji asked.

"She came." Alastor said.

"Who?" Yuji asked.

"Another one….Even her too?" Shana said, a little bit annoyed.

"Wait…What are you talking about?" Yuji asked once again.

"Idiot! Don't you feel it?" Shana yelled.

Yuji can't understand what Shana is talking about. He then remembered. He focused, and concentrates himself. _Right, I feel it now…. Why you haven't noticed them? Weak! _He told himself. "Are we going to meet them?"

"Yes, we will." Alastor replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHapter Nine:Red-eyes**

"Why do I have to be with you through the journey?" The woman in glasses, who is wearing violet blouse paired with violet skirt which has a slit on its side. She has a big book which seems to be antique, hanging on her shoulders. "It caused me to walk?!"

"Oh my fairest goblet, you are the one who chose to do this, so stop complaini….bow-ow!" a punch hit the poor book.

"Shut-up, Marcocious!" the woman yelled. She continued walking with the lady in maid outfit, who is serious looking. She has short, pink haired, while the woman has a long, yellow ponytailed hair.

"Welhelmina!"

The lady in maid outfit heard her name being called, turned her head to the source of calling. She saw Shana walking towards them, and then another figure became visible, and remembered the name Yuji.

"The Flame Haired, fiery-eyed hunter and the Flame of Heaven." Wilhelmina's hair dress said.

As Shana approached to them, Alastor spoke. "Glad to see you, Manipulator of Objects."

Shana stood still in front of Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina examined her from head to toe, seeing the great changes of Shana. Not only the physical form, but her whole personality. Usually, the little Shana will run excitedly to her, but now she has grown, standing still in front of her is enough.

"Glad to see you once again, Carmel-san." Yuji bowed.

Wilhelmina turned her eyes upon Yuji. Lots of changes happened on Yuji too. She almost didn't recognize him, if only he wasn't the boy, I mean young man with blue eyes beside Shana.

"So you are with Margery-san." He continued, taking a glimpse at Margery who was behind Wilhelmina.

"This is boring. Since we are now here at Misaki, I think I could now go on my way." Margery said, walking away. "I'm tired of our long journey-walk."

"Interpreter of Condolence." Shana called out. "We have problems to talk about."

"Could we do it tomorrow?" Margery complained. "My whole body aches."

"Oh, my beautiful goblet Margery Daw, you just rested in a food stand an hour ago. How could you become tired so quickl…Ow!"

"Shut-up Marcocious or I'll hit you once more!" She threatened. "Okay, drop by Keizaku's house later. We'll discuss about it." She told them.

"So you're going back to your little slaves? Ahahahahah…..uh!" The third punch landed hard on the poor book.

"Okay, understood." Shana said.

"I'll be going." Margery continued walking while waving her hand as goodbye.

They watched her go until she disappeared from their sights.

"Where do you stay Shana-chan?" Wilhelmina asked.

"I stay at Yuji's home…" she said, with her eyes looking down on the hard cement.

Wilhelmina's fiery eyes looked sharply at Yuji. It gave Yuji goose bumps.

"Is Chigusa-san alright?" She asked.

Yuji felt the responsibility of answering Wilhelmina's question. "Ah…..She is fine... she is alright."

"Since Shana hasn't mind having her own shelter, I would like to visit your home for a moment." Wilhelmina said. "I want to see Chigusa-san."

****************************

"Mom." Yuji called out.

"Yuji, perfect, dinner is ready. Is Shana-chan with you?" Chigusa replied, who is currently in the kitchen.

Yuji appeared at the door of the kitchen. "Yes, she is. And I have someone else with me."

"Really?" Chigusa looked at them. Wilhelmina appeared beside Yuji. "Carmel-san. What a pleasant surprise."

"Glad to see you, Chigusa-san." Wilhelmina bowed.

The two proceeded to kitchen with Shana and Yuji following behind…

The sun's rays drew through the blue sky. Its light groped through the city. Little by little, the Sun beastly show his bright shine. Another morning came, another 24-hour of life for people to live their life.

As the heat of Sun reached his fair skin, he slowly opened his red-dyed eyes. Sun's light reflected well on his gray hair. He sits upon a blue roof, his right leg laid comfortably while his right leg folded. His right elbow rests upon the knee of folded leg, and his left arms placed 10 cm. far behind his back to support his weight and balance. His red eyes wandered through the city, which he sees well from his place. It is morning, he realized. He stood and stretched his arms widely. His deed exposed his outfit, he wears uniform, same with Yuji's uniform. He heard voices coming from north. And looked down to the road, where he saw Shana and Yuji talking, while traveling the road to school.

He smiled.

***********************

"What Wilhelmina-san and Margery-san going to do?" Yuji asked.

"You were there, at Keizaku's house, last night, right? You heard what they said, right? So stop asking me, idiot." Shana replied.

Yuji just shrugged but smiled later on. He is used in this kind of conversations with Shana. He loves it to be this way, but sometimes thought of what might happened if Shana talks to him nicely. But that is only to his dreams, to his imaginations, for it is too far away from reality.

He felt it, same as Shana did. Shana took a quick glimpse above. Her eyes move fast, but caught no one. They only saw roofs, electrical posts, birds and the sky. The presence seems like wind, just pass and disappear. It vanished in just a matter of a second.

"How come _it_ got away fast?" Yuji asked.

"That presence is no ordinary." Shana said, her eyes still wandering around.

"I can't even classify it." Alastor stated.

"So we are not sure if it is Tomogara?" Yuji asked once again.

"Yes. But its presence is the same we had in school." Shana replied.

_School…. Right, the mysterious letters. _Yuji thought. "This is getting hard."

"He wants Hide and seek, huh?" Shana smirks. "He can run, but can't hide from me." Then she continued to walk. "Why are you still standing here? Idiot, don't you remembered that we are late?!" Shana yelled.

Yuji snapped out. "We are late!" Then they hurried, running.

Yeah, they are already late. Thanks to the discussion they had at Keizaku's house that ended exactly midnight, he woke-up late. Now, you can't find any students walking into the gate nor students greeting each other, except for the late Shana and Yuji.

Shana is ahead of him, he can't beat Shana if we talk about physical strength. She is running fast, took a turn to the left (Where the gate is) and she almost bump a student standing there. Good thing she was quick, she took a quick step sideward.

"Idiot! Don't block my way!!!!!!" Shana yelled and still running, with her eyes focused to the building where the classes are currently taking place.

Yuji took the turn too and knows there is someone standing there since he was alarmed by Shana's shout. Indeed, there is a male student. _A student? Classes are now starting right?_

As he passes by, he felt the red eyes glaring at him. Maybe he didn't felt it since he didn't see it, but the thought of the student's red eyes came to his mind. _Was it my imagination? _He took a look once again to the male student, to prove that it was just his imagination. But unfortunately, the student is now walking away, facing the opposite side of Yuji and Shana's way, causing Yuji to see the gray hair, instead the face with a pair of red eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_I've been busy wandering around the internet because of some of my addictions… sorry for updating these stories late. Please leave a review._

Chapter

"Aren't you going to buy your lunch, Hecate?" Ike asked, who is now going to the canteen. "You can go with me, if you want."

Hecate stared at Ike. She looked at Yuji, sitting beside Shana.

"Well, I guess, it's not my problem now." Ike said, walking away.

"Ike-kun." Kazumi called softly. She is reaching for something inside her bag.

Ike stopped on his tracks. He turned his head to Kazumi.

"_Ike-kun?????_" Ogata said with a wavy intonation of voice. "_When did they become this close?_" She murmured to the rest of the gang. Keizaku just raised his shoulders, showing sign of having no idea.

Kazumi finally took out a lunch box covered with a pink of handkerchief from her bag. "I already made one for you."

Ike blushed. He walk back towards Kazumi, and took away from Kazumi's hand the lunch she is offering. "Thanks, Kazumi-chan."

"_Kazumi-chan?!" _Everyone exclaimed in low voice, except for Shana. "What happened between these two?" Ogata asked in surprised.

As usual, everyone seated around the two combined tables to fit the gang. Yuji then notices Hecate, who is sitting silently in her chair.

"Hecate-san?" He asked politely. Even she is a foe, he still need to respect her as they classmate. She is a part of this class this time. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm waiting for my lunch." She answered softly, looking straight to the blackboard.

Yuji then remembers Konoe Fumina's personality. The one who waits for everything to be done without doing it by her own. But now, she isn't innocent anymore, after taking away the emotions and memories of the vessel, Konoe Fumina. "Hecate-san…. Don't you remember what Konoe had learned from the past?" Yuji felt a little bit sorry, or maybe just guilty. Why he must feel these feelings even it is him who was victimed.

Hecate stared at him.

"Neh, do you know him?" Ike aked Yuji, pointing someone by his eyes.

Yuji turned his head to whom Ike is pointing. He was surprised. Shana too, stood hastily from her chair. "What are you doing here?!"

Sydonay smiled at her. Then proceeded to Hecate. "Sorry for being late, Milady. Here's the food we prepared for you."

"Do you know her Shana?" Ogata asked.

Yuji, Keizaku and Eita looked at each other. They were atonished.

"Hey!I'm asking you!" Shana yelled. She is going to cast a Fuzetsu.

"Don't bother to cast it." Sydonay faced Shana. "I'm no foe, _for today._ I'm Hecate's butler." Then he turned to Hecate. "Why did you wished to be with these rude classmates of yours?"

The gang gritted their teeth. Keizaku is going to blurt out fierceness but Kazumi stopped him. She shook her head, much to Keizaku dismay. He just sat again.

"Sydonay, stop acting rude…" Hecate said softly, while looking at the newly arrived lunch on her lap.

"Forgive me, my lady." He said bowing his head. Then he faced the gang. "My apologies." He bowed. _What job I'm doing? This is crazy._

"_You will be Hecate's slave." Bel Peol told Sydonay._

"_Slave?" He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

"_You'll act as her goodie butler."_

"_What for?" Sydonay asked. "We can make a butler, just like we did before."_

"_Oh my dear Sydonay," She said naughtily. "Hecate will be going to the teritory of Falmehazes. She won't using any vessel as her representative, so we need to be careful. We can't afford to lose Hecate, right?"_

He sigh……

**********************

"I see." Wilhelmina said. "So we have another tomogara hanging here in your school."

"Yes." Yuji replied.

The three stood at the school gate. Students are happily taking their way out of the campus, either going to hang-out with their friends or going strait home, or lots of different activities they are going to do.

"Stop the tantrums, Shana. You are no kid anymore." Wilhelmina told Shana.

"Yeah, I'm no kid. That's why you don't need to wait for me during the end of the class. And I'm not having tantrums." Shana said.

"We should tell the Interpreter of Condolence." Alastor said.

"Shall we go now to Keizaku's house?" Yuji asked.

"You don't need to go. I'll be the one going to tell this to her." Wilhelmina then stopped and bowed. "I'll be going ahead of you." Then she went ahead.

Yuji bowed too. He then looked at Shana. "She's not around now so stop having tantrums."

"I'M NOT HAVING TANTRUMS!!!" Shana exclaimed.

Students passing by looked at Shana. In exchange, Shana glared at each one of them, scaring all of them and hurriedly passed her.

"Alright..alright." Yuji said smiling.

And just by that moment, Yuji felt the presence and suddenly, everything turned to crimson red. Everyone stopped at their tracks.

"Got you." Shana said, smiling.

Yuji turned his eyes and a male student in the midst of the lifeless-looking students caught his attention. He is standing there, his back on them. He remembered the student he saw few days ago.

The young man laughed. "Nice job," then he faced Yuji and Shana. A smiling, handsome face with intimidating red-eyes showed. "Flame-haired, red-hot eyed hunter."

"Tell us your name." Alastor commanded.

"Oh, the….uhm… the shining pendant of yours." He said, looking at Alastor's necklace form. "I never thought it could talk."

_Shining pendant?! That was weird…. Calling the famous Alastor by that..? Is he joking? _Yuji thought. _Could it be…._

"Shining pendant?" Alastor said.

"Hmph…Calling Alastor like that. Are you just some kind of an idiot or what?" Shana said.

"Shana." Yuji called. "His presence is different from the others, right?"

"Yes, he is." Shana replied. _Yuji is right. He is different from others_.

"Could it be he isn't a tomogara?" Yuji said, but saw Shana's expression seems confused or not convince.

"What are you talking about, Mystes?" Alastor asked.

It made him to explain further. "Look, if he is a Tomogara, he have known who is Alastor. But he called Alastor in the way he can describe him." He continued. "And his presence is not like the other Tomogaras must have,…if he is tomogara, then why his presence suddenly disappears? He can hide his presence from us."

"He is no Tomogara?" Shana asked Alastor. "Can that be possible?"

"He can be a mystes."Alastor replied.

"But mystes doesn't have any presence. It just shows up when you got it on the Fuzetsu." Yuji said.

"Alright, alright…" The young man interrupted. "This is getting boring. I'm losing my scene here." He shrugged his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tomogaras, Alastor, presence , mystes and whatsoever words that made me out of place."

"You are not a Tomogara?" Yuji asked.

"I said I don't know what Tomogara is." He replied, still having his coolness. "Stop accusing me for being that so-called Tomogara."

"You are not a Mystes?"

"I said, I don't know what are you talking about, right?"

"Then who are you, idiot?" Shana asked.

" Idiot? What a rude word of yours… But things first." He said smiling. "Well, I'm…"

_Taaahdahdah! See ya in next chapter. I hope you like it. And please, leave a review? I appreciate adding me and my story in your favorites, but please tell me your opinions about it… thanks a lot._


	11. Chapter 11

Uhmm…I'm kinda excited to publish this. Thanks to Buono!'s songs that I played while typing this (REALLY LOVE BUONO!). I don't know how it became like this even Buono!'s songs are cheery. Anyways, read it with your mind fully focused on it so we might get better results, neh? Arigato!

Chapter 11: Blood

"Well, I'm not a Tomogara nor Mystes neither." He is still smiling.

"Just tell us who you are, idiot." Shana repeated.

Just at that moment, Wilhelmina fell from the sky, landing perfectly with his knee bent on the ground and the right one bent upward, letting her right foot touch the ground firmly. Her fingers extend to the ground, to absorb the shock that may cause her imbalance. She stood, finding her place in between but behind Yuji and Shana.

"I hope I haven't missed much." She said, and then saw the young man with gray hair. "I see, we have company right now. Would you mind to tell me who is he?"

The young man stood still, smiling. He then bowed his head, but keeps his abdomen straight without being bent with the upper part of his body. He also bent his one knee a little.

_His execution, his position..how he bowed, is perfect._ Yuji thought to himself while watching the young man in front of them.

"Hear my name, Drake, and keep it in your mind. Remember who I am, whenever you see me, let my name be in your thoughts." He said, returning to his standing position. As he lifts his magnificent face with enigmatic smile, his straight-forward looking red-eyes reflected a flash of light.

"Drake, huh?" Shana said. "Then what kind of thing are you, Drake?"

"I'm afraid you won't believe me if I'm going to tell you." He said, walking smoothly through the midst of lifeless-looking students. "It might be more distinguish and easier to tell me by a little bit effort.

Yuji reach out for the bookmark underneath his uniform. While Shana took hold of the Niotono No Shana under her black coat. Wilhelmina stood calmly, waiting for the next scene. They are expecting an attack, and they are bracing themselves for it. But it isn't an attack after all.

Drake took hold of a female student, push her nearer to him. The student can't move. Drake's arm is place around her waist, and another hand holding her head. Drake gently bent her head a bit, making her short- blonde hair fall to the direction and expose her neck. He breathed upon the lining of the neck, seemingly smelling the sensation. His eyes rolled again to the waiting of-what-will-happen-next gesture of the three audiences.

"What the…?" Shana exclaimed after seeing the fangs pinned through flesh and drew blood flowing from the neck.

Yuji's mouth fell open. He was shocked to see Drake sucking the blood of the poor victim.

"It can't be." Wilhelmina's hair dress spoke.

"Yes, it can." Wilhelmina responded. "Outlaw's reports about vampires were true."

"Vampires?" Yuji asked Wilhelmina.

"Yes, vampires." Wilhelmina replied. "Outlaw reported that a creature that sucks blood was discovered. But I never pay attention about it, thinking it was only a theory."

_Vampires?_ Yuji thought confused. He is confused seeing Drake sucking more blood out of the helpless student, who lost consciousness. His hearts screams seeing the horrible screen. He can't take it, seeing blood flowing. He wants to help the victim, yet he is afraid to do so. _Stop it!!!!!_

"Yuji!" Shana bursted out.

Yuji found himself charging forward to Drake, with his Blutsauger ready to hit. His heart is ranging with emotions, aiming to hit the heartless vampire. His heart is going to burst, lose control and savoring for a kill. He shouted with all his feelings, leap forward and wields the sword with all his might.

A moment of silence……

Yuji woke-up to realization. He is sitting there, one knee bent to the ground and the other foot firmly on the ground. His arms stretched forward with the Blutsuger on his hands. He found the girl lying on the ground with the blood flowing from the two tiny holes the vampire left.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to disturb someone eating?" Drake whispered behind him.

Yuji realized he hit nobody, no injure resulted from the vampire.

"Back-off, vampire." Shana warned, with her flaming katana pointed to Drake.

Drake wiped the blood from his face and looked to Shana. He turned his head to see the transformed Wilhelmina behind.

"I don't want any war. It's not my intention to make one, but I think it's useless to defend myself now." He then looked at Yuji who still hasn't move even a limb. "I forgot that humans don't want to see there own kind being served as a delicious meal."

Yuji's heart reacted.

"You don't want to see your own blood scattered all over the place, right?" Shana tightened the grip on her Katana. "Go before I tear you here."

"Alright." He closed his eyes. He showed his red eyes once again to Shana, smiling. "If that is your wish…"

He disappeared and left a phrase in the wind. "My flower…"

"Yuji…" Shana muttered.

Blutsauger disappeared from Yuji's hand. He closed tightly his emptied hands, and closed his eyes. "Please, save her."

"Lot's of blood are taken from her." Wilhelmina walking towards them. "I'm sure she is going to die."

Yuji's body straightened but his knee is still bent. "Use me! Use my power of existence! Even it will take all of it without midnight drawing near… even I die!"

Shana halted. She was shocked.

"But this damage wasn't made by a tomogram or us, Flame hazes. It isn't made by any attack made from power of existence. Recovery from this kind of injury made by a newly modified creature is beyond our knowing." Wilhelmina explained.

"Can't you do anything for her?!" Yuji bursted-out, his hands holding tightly Shana's shoulders. His eyes are welling-up.

Shana lowered her face making her hair bangs cover her eyes. She made no response, no answer, no gestures.

Yuji shook Shana. "Can't you save her…?" Tears fell from his eyes. "Can't you do anything for Kazumi!?"

Whoa? I can't believe I made it like this? Random ideas came up to my mind, typed it altogether and... Blast! I ruined my own planned storyline, and I don't think I can still put it my plans with these kind of situation… Bwahahahahha! Just at this moment, new storyline build up in my mind! LoL. Still need to fix the holes in it. It may take up some time. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

_I had hard time thinking what should be next. As I said, I'm trying to cover the holes… even it is quite tiring and hard. Actually, I started this chapter a month ago, and tried to continue this a month after. I lost all the idea and the atmosphere I had in my mind, that's why I can't make it right. So expect it if things began changing making it unappropriate. Sorry…._

Chapter 12: Starting to collapse

Everyone took their seats. They remained standing, waiting for their sensei. As Mr. Friagne entered, the whole class greeted him with "Good Morning."

Class is quite boring and sleepy, he thought. His thoughts wandered out of the class, travelled through nowhere, seeing things that happened on the past. He remembered the events last month, last week and these past few days. Shoot! How idiot is he, that he forgot what happe…

"The equation must be x=……"

He's thoughts was quickly sucked back on his classroom, where the class is still going on. He felt someone stood, beside him, and answered the,he-doesn't-know-question of Mr. Friagne.

"Good answer, Yoshida-san." Mr. Friagne said, placed his hand over the board, and began writing the answer his student gave.

Indeed, it is Kazumi. She is sitting beside him. The girl with short, brownish hair, and a cute smile always glancing at him. Yet at this moment, no smile flashed back at him. The girl sat silently, her eyes on the textbook, seriously serious.

Maybe she's still feeling new here, he thought, trying to be optimistic. His mind is now in the state of worrying, or fear, or melancholy. Why these things should happen, even it supposed to be a normal life for all of them….

"Kazumi-chan!" Ike called. "How are you today?"

Kazumi looked behind her, and saw the smiling glasses-boy. She made no reaction, but stared at him blankly. Ike felt a little bit weird, yet he remained he's still trying to have his smile on his face.

Yuji quickly showed up beside Kazumi, quite hesitating. "Of course, she is…fine…? Yes! She is! She is fine!" He said quickly, with his tone in guessing. His hands above Kazumi's shoulders, he pulled Kazumi in front of him, making Kazumi stood straight in front of Ike.

"I..I see.."Ike said, with his eyebrows a little bit raised.

"Oh..Yeah. It's already lunch time now?! Oh, That's why I'm hungry! Won't you mind buying lunch with me, Ike?" He said without a pause, then quickly grabbed Ike's shoulders. "Come'on!"

"But.."Ike said, looking back to Kazumi who seems doesn't mind about them..or him. It seems she isn't prepairing anything, no bento for him at all.

Yuji pulled him to the door, Ike didn't refuse. Yuji knows Kazumi can't make Bentos from now on for Ike, because she's…..

'_We can't have her healed right now. We have no knowledge upon dealing her situation." Wilhelmina said._

"_And we can't have this fuzetsu for a long time just for one dying human."Margery added._

"_She isn't dying!" Yuji yelled, stood from his feet. "You speak like she is nothing.. she isn't like me who is just a mere thing to you! She's still a human, not a torch!"_

"_We Flamehazes cared more for majority, not just for one human. Haven't I told you Yuji before?" Shana said calmly, coming form a distant. "Why don't you understand!" her voice suddenly went high._

"Yuji is acting weird today, don't you think Shana?" Ogata looked at Shana, expecting an answer. "Shana?"

Shana stood from her seat, and make her way to the door. "I'm going upstairs."

Shana met Sydonay on the door yet she didn't gave attention. She just walked straight to the opposite direction.

Sydonay approached to his master. "My lady, here's the food I brought for you."

"Shana.." She mumbled. She turned her head. The remaining three on the table began unpacking their food. Kazumi took out only one lunch box, not two. "What's going on, Eita?"

"Uh….uhm…"

"He doesn't know." Keizaku butted in. "Don't mind their business, mind your own."

"I'm just asking?!" Ogata blurted out.

"Oh yeah? Sorry if we don't know what is the answer!" Keizaku stood.

"Am I asking you?! I'm asking Eita! Why don't you just stay away from somebody's conversations!?"

"He isn't somebody! He is my bestfriend, he is a brother-like to me!"

"Well, I'm her girlfriend!"

"Stop it." Eita spoke.

"Yeah, stop it Keiza…" Ogata was unable to continue the last name she was supposed to say after hearing her own name.

"Ogata. Stop it, Ogata."

"Eita…?"Confused Ogata asked in low voice.

"That's enough, you know nothing." Then Eita stood up and left the room, with Keizaku who followed him.

"Eita.."She mumbled.

Hecate just watched the whole thing that happened with no reaction while Sydonay stood there silently. Ike and Yuji entered the scene, coming from the door, glancing back. "Where those two going?" Yuji asked.

Ogata took her seat, facing the side where Kazumi and Hecate is sitting.

"They just had a loud question and answer moment." Hecate responded. "Isn't it, Kazumi?"

Kazumi looked to Hecate. "Yeah, they did."

Sydonay quite made a silent reaction. Hecate isn't someone who ask others. _Never mind_.

Ike took his seat opposite to Kazumi, facing her. He looked to Kazumi, a look with a sense of observing deep. Kazumi's emotionless eyes looked straight at him, he felt weird and took away his look. "Uh.. Where is Shana?"

Yuji's face expression dropped.

Everyone is quite silent today. No one dared to speak after Ike's last statement. Neither smile nor laugh dared to shine the enveloping atmosphere.

Sydonay's yawn broke the atmosphere between this people."Teenagers, what a life this generation is living…!?" He said aloud but lazily. He made his way to the door. He got the chance to pass by Yuji. He then murmured, "Be careful, you can't keep your guard down."

"Take care of yourself, my lady." Sydonay said as his farewell to his master.

*********************************

"Alone here. Won't you mind accompanying you?"

Shana's wandering thoughts awakened. Her black hair continously flowing together with wind that is blewing gently against her. She seems still out of her mind, her eyes tells so. She seek the voice, turned her head. But she was surprised to see someone. "What the…"

Draco took steps forward with his hands tucked in his pockets. "Do you have any problem?"

"Don't dare to take one more step." Shana took out her sword. She did, but neither bother to transform nor cast a Fuzetsu._ If I did, Yuji will notice._

Draco paused.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello everyone. Suprisingly, I got to include the whole gang in this story. I usually have chapters which only some of them are the focus. Hope you like this one, I really worked hard for this…_

* * *

**Chapter 13**: What you only need.

Shrieks filled the room.

"Get away from me! Don't get…get that..t..hing near me!!!!!!!!!"

Bel Peol laughed naughtily. "How such a guy like you,…. is scared at dolls?!"

Friagne push himself at the corner. He keep pushing, even there's no space to push his body through. While Bel Peol, stood at Friagne's feet,seemingly enjoying watching Friagne's horrified face. She kept swaying the doll back and forth, making him shout at the top of his voice as if there's no tomorrow everytime the doll gets near on his face. "Stop it!Stop it! Ah….AH!!!!!!!!!!"

She laughed jerkingly. Her hand holding her stomach, while her another hand that holds the doll placed on her forehead. Friagne looked at the doll she's holding terrified."I have enough of this…" Breathing heavily, trying to get rid of her laugh. "I guess it's time for the right thing."

"What…what you want..from..me?" Friagne asked in terror.

Bel Peol knelt down with her face close to Friagne's. "Simple enough for the old you."

At the center of Friagne's sight, he saw Bel Peol's hand lift the doll and push the doll with force towards his face.

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

"Mr. Friagne is absent today!" The student cried as he entered the room.

The boys cheered with joy and began throwing crampled papers at each other while the girls are… seems to be sad about the news. No handsome teacher to watch as he discusses their terror subject English.

"Eita, Keizaku, join the fun!" the student invited then a crampled paper hit him. He threw back the paper but failed to hit his classmate. "This is only once in a lifetime chance!"

"Ah..sure,we will." Keizaku replied with a slight smile.

The student was hit once more and it slightly hurt him. It wasn't a paper, but a blackboard eraser. He picked the eraser and chase the classmate who threw it to him, leaving Keizaku and Eita behind.

Keizaku looked at dazed Eita. "Sorry for what happened few days ago."

"It's…it's nothing." He replied palely.

"Come'on, let's join them." Keizaku invited.

At the corner of Eita's eye, he saw Ogata went out. "Ah…Later, I'm just going to the comfort room first." Then he went outside also.

Keizaku watched Eita go until a chalk hit him near his eye.

* * *

Kazumi sat silently at her seat, watching the boys go wild. Suddenly, a pack of Takoyaki appeared on her face.

"I got snacks, want some bite." Hecate said coldly, making her interrogative sentence into a declarative one.

Kazumi looked at Hecate. A slight smile drew from her face. She took one Takoyaki out of the pack and bite a little.

"Delicious…"She muttured.

"Yeah, it should be." Hecate replied.

* * *

Eita hurried, trying to catch up with Ogata. "Ogata…Ogata"

Ogata continued to walk, ignoring Eita behind her. She walk even more faster. The female comfortroom is almost there, she just need to reach it quick.

"Please, can we please just have a short talk?" He asked.

Ogata remained silent.

"Even just for a short talk?" He pleaded.

Finally, he reached the female comfortroom. Eita would not probably follow her until in there, she thought. But Eita went continued to walk, leading his way into the comfort room.

"What the heck are you doing!" She yelled.

"Following you."

"Bastard." He kicked Eita outside and quickly locked the door.

"At least you talked to me even a little." Eita sneered.

"Me?Talk with you? .ha." He laughed without any sense of humor.

"You just did."

She was about to blast another word, but stopped herself, unwanting to make another Eita's so-called "talk".

Eita waited for her response, but no words followed. "Alright. Tomorrow. On the riverside, after classes. I'll wait for you there until you come."

Ogata didn't replied.

"I'll wait…" Eita reassured and left.

Ogata remained silent. She sat by the door, and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

"Isn't kazumi a little bit weird?" Ike suddenly spoke.

"Kazumi? Uhm…I see anything unusual about her…" Yuji replied, gesturing for the right words to say.

Ike looked at him. "And you too."

"Ah..me?"

"And everybody else." Ike continued. "Something happened?"

"Ah…uhm… Nothing happened to me, I just don't know if something happened to others."

"Eita and Ogata aren't talking to each other. And Kazumi…she seems not herself this recent past few weeks." Ike said grimly.

Yuji felt guilty about Ike's emotions. "Cheer-up! Maybe she's... adjusting herself."

"Adjusting to what?" Ike asked.

"To Hecate's arrival..? uhm..see, they are becoming closer to each other now."

"Yeah, right. I noticed that too." Ike said while thinking. "And Shana?"

Yuji was kinda surprise. "Her..?" _Yeah, right. Shana_

* * *

"He…he only cared for her."

Shana said grimly, while standing, her hand holding the fence with her hair continuosly flowing with the wind. Her gaze is somewhere down the campus ground, from the rooftop of the school.

Draco stood a distant away from her. His back resting on the fences, supporting his body's weight. He is staring to the fair, blue sky with the big clouds hiding the sun making it's ray unable to bright Draco's red eyes. He listens silently to Shana.

Shana's grip to the fence tighten. "And you caused all of it… How could..how could you just take Kazumi's life… all of sudden." It seems she's trying to be patient, with all the confused and outranged feelings she had. How could she say these words of concern for Kazumi, who's taking all the attention of Yuji…

"I didn't took Kazumi's life." He said calmly.

Shana gritted her teeth. "You..You..I..diot! Stop lying!" She shouted, letting go of the hold on the fence, putting her hand down with exerted force. "I'll kill you…"

"Her heart is still functioning, she is still breathing." He put his eyes on Shana. His eyes so calm and peaceful without any trace of any emotions against. "Am I lying?"

Little by little, he's taking away the distance that keep him and Shana away from each other. He took steps nearer to Shana. His eyes intently looking at Shana's fierce eyes. "Kill me?" He asked. But not in the way of insulting, but in such a calm way. Finally, he's standing in front of Shana, only an inch counts his distance away from her. "If you want to kill me, you must have already done it earlier. You never keep the opponents alive as long there is the oppurtunity hanging around."

Shana stood still there, made no any changes in her expression and position.

"Why don't ya admit it. You only need someone that can understand you."

Shana slowly bowed her head, making her hairbangs cover her eyes. Draco stood there, as calm as ever.

The clouds moved as the wind blews, revealing slowly the bright sun. It's rays once more reach the earth, enveloping it again in its heat and great light.

Shana opened her eyes as soon her thoughts went back to the present. She is still lying under the big tree, in a little hill, somewhere a little bit far away behind the school. This is where she spends her time when she wanted to be alone, in this hill that gives her a sigh of relief.

"Alastor."

"Hmm…?" Alastor responded.

"Why you're so silent in that moment..You didn't even interrupt." She asked softly.

What she and Draco had talked about few days ago kept coming back to her mind. She remembers the peaceful red eyes of Draco. _So gentle…_

* * *

_Finally! After thinking for "what should be next" days, here it is! It is already past midnight, I really refused to sleep just to finish this.. I don't want to leave it and forget the whole idea in my mind tomorrow. All of them are sleeping except me, and I'm drowsing too. *I badly wanna learn Adobe Photoshop!*_


End file.
